


Even through the darkest phase...

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mild AU fluff...Lita helps Trish move on...





	Even through the darkest phase...

“Trish...”

She’s been woken like this too many times to let this one slide, she can hear the panic in Trish’s breathing and moves on instinct to curl around her, silencing her gently, nestling her face into Trish’s neck when Trish sighs and relaxes under her arm. 

“I wish you’d tell me what happened...”

The murmur is soft, Lita saddened by the way Trish still woke like this sometimes, got nervous. At least this time she had eased her back into sleep, even if she wished she could ask the other woman what was wrong. 

She would ask later, maybe.

She had woken a few hours later to an empty bed, although her worry was soon eased when Trish returned, the woman’s smirk proud when she settled back on the bed, she had clearly finally broken free of the last things binding her to her ex. 

The two would eat, sharing the meal Trish had already made, dressing and heading out to meet friends, Lita enjoying the smile on Trish’s face all the more after what had happened earlier, she was delighted when Trish shrugged and looked her way when asked what her next plan was now she was alone, free.

“Maybe hang out with my bestie...”

“I’d love that...”

Lita had moved to wrap an arm around Trish, laughing when Trish gripped her arm and leant back into her, seeking a kiss. She had given it freely, ignoring the whistles and laughing softly. 

“My bestie...”


End file.
